Back to you
by theresnolimits
Summary: Colonello's a playboy who can conquer any girl he likes, but he's in love with a tough one he has to recover. Comedy about ColoLal love :


Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn.  
Summary: Colonello's a playboy who can conquer any girl he likes, but he's in love with a tough one he has to recover.  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Comedy, may be a little OoC, may contain slightly strong language.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lal Mirch neither Colonello.

AN: Hi there! long time since my last upload! anyways I'm here bringing you more 5666, this time inspired in the song "Back to back" from The Ready Set. As you may be aware, I'm not a native english speaker and I tried my best not to make mistakes, but if you see any please tell me, help me improve :) well then, here's the story, enjoy!

I woke up shirtless and unkempt in the middle of the night, and walked until I reached the window. I leaned my forearm into the glass and my forehead in it, staring at the starry, calm night. I could not sleep. There was no way I could be calm after she left me. I don't know how much time I spent in that position, thinking back all the thoughts I'd had present the last few weeks. Once again in myself, I turned my head over my shoulder to see the girl sleeping peacefully into my bed, barely covered with a thin blanket that revealed her model curves. Damn she was beautiful. Her long brown hair was spread on the pillow, and a few more strands fell across her niveous velvet skin, that still had that light blush in her cheeks. I ran into her in a bar I went often in order to… ehem forget… and somehow we ended here. I lost the register of how many girls have had this story with me to in the last month, but sure she wasn't the first. We indeed had great sex, and they were beautiful for sure, but it was all the same: the next morning, when I tried to talk with them, they were hollow, had no interest in anything, had no brain.

Of course no girl can resist _me, _and of course I know _why. _It 's not that difficult to understand and to be honest, without any need of boasting or making things up, I am attractive. A lot. I have a militar rock-hard trained body, amazing blue eyes, blonde hair, 1.90 height and an irresistible charm that I have put effort on cultivate. I knew there was no challenge in conquering a girl, it was just question of talking to them a little, another little bit of flirting, and bam! Another one. No lady could resist my seducing methods. No girl, except one.

The one who in our first encounter made me do 500 push-ups.

The one who when I asked her out, laughed at my face and walked away.

The one that after many tries started blushing anytime I was around, but still denied it.

The one that the first time I told her that I loved her kicked my stomach so hard that I nearly fainted and ended up in the nursery.

The one that when I stole a kiss from her, bit me so hard, that I actually bled. And I missed that taste.

The one that, even if like all the others gave in to my techniques, would not show it to me and instead, would hurt me so bad that I should regret it, but I didn't a single time. And now, I was missing all that, like a masochist.

That girl who actually had the guts to end up with me in front of the whole mall for flirting with the shop assistant that fatidic day. I hadn't been rejected in my whole life, NEVER. And now, she wouldn't forgive me and I was hunting her like a dog, I was begging for her forgiveness and she wouldn't accept my apologies, she wanted me to _prove it_.

-Nello?-A sweet female voice called from behind.

-Hey.- I replied with an apparently calmed smile. Damn, what was her name? I completely forgot.

-Why are you up so late? You can't sleep?

-I was thinking about some business.

-Oww, you shouldn't worry that much.-She walked over me and massaged my shoulders. I took her hands off and got dressed.

-Where are you going?

-I'm taking a walk.

-Oh, ok, I'll wait here for you – She giggled stupidly.

The night air refreshed me and I hoped it could do it with my brain as well. "Oh, if only I could see Lal again" I thought. But she wouldn't answer her phone or open her door or show up in any single way.

.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.

Another day, another girl, and we decided to go to the cinema. We bought the tickets and she said she had to go to the restroom. I saw her moving away with an unnecessarily striking blouse and a short skirt, her long blonde hair swaying as her hips. I waited her resting my weight against a pillar next to me, looking around. Not so far, a girl looking at the movie listings caught my attention. Wow, talking about nice legs! Argh, but she brought back some memories. I thought I was hallucinating, it couldn't be! she was so alike with Lal. I sighed and leaned my head in the pillar. She then turned, looking for someone in the crew. No, It couldn't be! For sure I still have the same likes than I had when I started in the COMSUBIN, because standing in front of me, in the same mall and the same cinema, was Lal Mirch herself. I hid behind the pillar so she wouldn't see me, as I still stared at her. Seconds later, a huge guy came next to her and passed an arm through her shoulder. He seemed to be who she was looking for, I could tell by her smile. My alert senses tensed my muscles. Who was that fellow who thought he could just come and take what was mine! Mine… well, it once was. He brought some ice cream to her. Tch, as if that gained points with Lal. Or that's what I thought, until she seemed to thank him and eat, also, she would raise it almost above her head for him to eat from the cone. I thought to myself that it was a bad joke, one of those TV programs where they make you look foolish… or it could be the fish that I ate hours ago, it tasted funny. But my senses were sure about what they were perceiving, and it was making me strangely upset. Very much. So not giving it much of a thought because of the jealousy, I walked pretending it was a coincidence for them to see me, right in front of Lal. And it worked, she looked at me and I pretended I didn't see her, until she called, spitting one single word:

-You-.

-Oh, hey Lal! What a surprise to find you here! Is nice to see you again

-I wish I could say the same thing.

-And you're…- I looked up to the guy next to her.

-He's Alberto.

-Nice to meet you-We hand shook.

-Yeah, my pleasure. – I put a hand into my pocket.

An awkward silence fell between us three. I couldn't ask Lal what relationship she had with him. Not with him around. Neither could I ask her about her life without her getting upset… but it didn't last very long. A voice called from behind.

-I'm back, Nello. – The blonde came next to me and hugged me by the waist. She then looked to Lal and the man next to her – Oh, who are they?

-I'm Lal Mirch –She answered. – And you are? –She didn't even give the big guy a chance to introduce himself.

-My Name's Mindy, Nice to meet you. – I didn't sound like the words said, though. Probably because Lal wasn't particularly nice either. -Now, we shall be going, the movie's about to start, dear – She looked up to me and took my hand, pulling me slightly.

-Wait, Lal, I… wanted to tell you…

-Hm?-She crossed her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow.

-I…. I'm sorry about what I did, I shouldn't have, and I regret it.

-Yeah, you already said that. –She looked away.

-I love you. – I said swiftly, so she wouldn't have a chance to silence me.

-What?- She stared at me again.

-I love you. – Lal looked at me confused. And then I heard another voice.

-What?-Mindy, still holding my hand was giving me a glare to scare the shit out of anyone, though I was pretty used to it.

-I-I-I mean… I Love you too- I said turning to Mindy, who let go of my hand.

-Pffft, of course!-Lal was raging as well at this point.

-No, no! Wait! I mean! – I sighed soundly, closing my eyes. I opened them again to explain- I can't keep lying, Lal, you are my life, every since you left me I can't stop thinking about you, I see you in every girl I'm with and I pretend they're you because I miss you a lot, but it won't work because there's no one like you. Lal –I made her uncross her arms by taking her hands and the guy let her shoulder go –I love you.- I repeated.

By this point, most of the people around was staring at the scene we were performing. Lal noticed but didn't give it much importance; she looked into my eyes trying to hide the light blush that was starting to show. How I loved it. A touch in my shoulder made me turn my head. I did not have time to react, something hit me in the cheek that made me release Lal's hands to protect myself.

-The fuck?- I only saw Mindy walking away haughty as I heard her high heels resounding around. – Geez- I was about to rub the hurt part when I received another hit. This actually HURTED. A lot. And I moaned loudly. I knew that pain- Hey! What was that for! I already got punished!- I turned to face Lal with both of my hands on my double-hit cheek, as it started to inflame.

-That's for being a jerk the day we broke up.

-But- -She hit me again.

-And that is for taking so long to do this.

I couldn't help but to giggle and inhale deep. I leaned into her and taking her by the waist and putting away strokes of her blue hair.

-I think I better leave you two alone.- Lal's escort indeed went away.

I kissed her liberating all the frustration I'd been accumulating in her absence and she returned the kiss. I could hear the crowd around mumbling but I couldn't care less. Having Lal in my arms again was everything I needed. We hugged a few seconds, then I put my arm around her shoulders and she snuggled into my side, with a hand in my waist and another in my chest, probably so I wouldn't see her blush that now should be as red as a tomato. We started walking trying to ignore the surprised faces of everyone around.

-Do you want to see a movie? Now I have an extra ticket.

-I don't see why not.

-You know? After your punches Mindy's slap was like pillow fighting.

-Shut up.

I leaned my numb cheek into the top of her hair and that's when I remembered.

-Oh, who was the guy with you, by the way?

She chuckled mischievously.

-Oh, Alberto! He's my cousin.

-Your… Cousin?

She laughed this time.

-What? Are you afraid of not being good enough?

-Nothing of that!

-Not everyone's like you- She inquired.

-Is just…

-Oh, shut up. Being smart's just not your ability.


End file.
